projectailemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Mechanics
The Speech System Overview The speech system is the core gameplay mechanic of (unnamed game).This small mini game will allow the player some control over the outcomes of the speech checks in the game. This will allow varied playthroughs through failed attempts to sway certain factions or individuals allowing for a more personal experience and a degree of replayability. The System: All speech checks are shown with a percentage chance of success displayed above a visual representation of your chances to pass the check (see fig.1) This gives the player a chance to view his options as he looks through dialogue choices. Once he selects his option the mini game ensues. Upon selecting his option, the player will have to click spacebar in time with brackets moving into the centre of the bar (see fig. 2). Once the player hits spacebar the new limits of the speech check are shown. This will affect further conversations with the same character that day as the character is less and less likely to grant your requests. This will allow the player to decide how far he wants to push these characters as pushing too hard may hurt his relations with their faction and make gameplay later much harder. Modifiers: The player will have a variety of modifiers affecting his speech checks based off of his: recent actions in the kingdom standing with the king standing in court standing with specific factions These factors will change the percentage chance of the original speech check. After performing a favourable action your new “base” speech roll chance will be shown. This will allow the player to decide whether to try to make more speech checks that day or wait till he has a higher chance. On the flip side his negative actions will also decrease his chances for passing a speech check. However, as the court doesn’t stand as one body some actions will give you favour with certain factions and leave you with a lack of for others. This will be displayed separately from the base speech roll and will only affect the specific factions. Difficulty: Depending on what the player is trying to pass the speech check to do will result in different difficulties of speech checks. There are difficulties: Easy: easy speech checks are for smaller menial requests or when you have a great speech check roll with the current faction. The bars will move in at a medium speed and the player will only have to make a single speech check. If the player fails, the speech checks he will have another 2 attempts to correctly do it. There will be no repercussions for failing an easy speech check. Medium: medium speech checks are for mild favours which require negotiations and a charismatic tongue. The bars will move in quickly and the player will have to pass two consecutive speech checks. The player will have 1 extra attempt to retry either speech check. Failing a medium speech check will have minor repercussions on your standing Hard: hard checks are the dark secrets of the king’s court, hard to get and even harder to negotiate! The bars will move in quickly and the player will have to pass three consecutive speech checks. The player will not have extra chances to redo this check. There can be severe consequences in failing a hard speech check Impossible: Simply improbable. An impossible speech check that will be greyed out in dialogue trees due to the magnitude of the request. Repercussions: For failed speech checks there will be repercussions based on the difficulty of the speech check. These will range from large reductions in your standing in court (reducing your speech check accordingly), offending a faction and reducing your speech checks with them to on the other end small reductions to your standing and being the laughing stock of the kingdom.